Only Ogiue
by Kazu the E.P.O.A
Summary: What really happened between Sasahara and Ogiue in the last two volumes of the Genshiken manga? Here's my take on it. SasaxOgi. Genshiken.
1. Only Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reincarnation: The Final Breezemover (but I wish I owned Sukka).**

**A/N: I only just got into this fanfic thing (I prefer drawing Manga, but my friend Sasahara (aka Ben Takeyo) thinks it'll help improve my manga authoring skills). I'm gonna try my best but I doubt I'll get much acclaim…**

_**Chapter One**_

"_**His Boiling Rocks"**_

It was an unusually cold night that night (if only because for a cave at the edge of a boiling lake situated below a volcano one would have expected it to be a little warmer). Sukka and Zoko sat there around a meek fire both contemplating the events of only a few hours prior…

"I can't believe I failed again." Said Sukka with a pained expression on his young, healthy face. "The escape plan was a complete failure and now I've lost Puki forever."

Zoko couldn't bear to see his newfound friend like this so he got up and sat closer to the young Watertribesman.

"You know, it's not all your fault." said the young virile Fire Prince "If my sister hadn't interfered and Mei hadn't betrayed me it would have been a success." Sukka looked at him with eyes draped in sorrow. "Besides Sukka, I've come to realize just how amazing a mind you truly have." Young Zoko's words were only hiding his most secret thoughts _You have an amazing mind Sukka….and an amazing body_

Sukka was sitting in there clad only in his crude Water Tribe underwear while his clothes aired out at the front of the cave. The prince took this time to appreciate the delicate contours of his companion's well defined body: his chiseled abs, his firm jaw, his powerful back flexing with strong, sinewy muscle, those rippling biceps…no doubt a product of his sword training. Zoko too, used swords and he was playing around with the idea of crossing swords with Sukka sometime (though presently, he was interested in a differentkind of fencing).

"Hey Zoko?"

Zoko was roused from his sinful thoughts by this sudden question.

"Zoko, do you think that maybe the reason why I lost Puki and Nue is because I'm not meant to have love?...Because I don't deserve it?" Sukka said this with a lost look in his eyes.

"What!? No, of course not Sukka." Said Zoko, he was longing to tell him that all the love he deserved could be found right here in his arms.

"Well it's just that lately I've realized that the only who I really seem to connect with in this motley crew of ours is…well, you." Sukka was looking into Zoko's eyes now, in his mind he fought hard against himself for saying so much _Dammit Sukka what are you thinking saying something like that! This guy is a prince!! PRINCES AREN'T GAY!!_

As Zoko looked back into those beseeching eyes of his Water Tribe hunk he saw within them a same kind of longing that he recognized at once within himself.

_Well I'm trapped on a deadly volcanic island in the middle of nowhere with no chance of escape and danger lurking right across the lake. I might as well take a chance._ Zoko steeled his nerves and prepared himself for this death-defying leap of faith. He swallowed hard and let out in the softest of voices:

"Sukka, I love you…"

Sukka's world shattered. He actually wondered if he had somehow managed to ingest some of the Earth Nation's exotic Cactus Water and that all of this was just a hallucination. Then he realized, as he peered into Zoko's eyes just how real and just how wonderful all of this truly was.

"I love you too Zoko…I love you….and I want you….now."

You didn't need to tell Zoko twice. He seized the young warrior's body by the shoulders and planted upon his lips a deep, passionate kiss. Sukka soon returned the favour by making his own lustful assertions with his tongue. Their mouths played over each other in wild sort of beastlike mania and pretty soon their lips weren't the only things moving. Sukka reached his hand beneath Zoko's shirt and grabbed hungrily at his firm chest, playing around with the prince's nipple while delighting in the sounds of Zoko's pleased moans at his touch. Not to be outdone, Zoko decided to one-up the northern warrior by heading straight for his 'North Pole'.

Even through the cloth of Sukka's undergarments Zoko could feel the firmness of his lover's arousal, he decided to waste no time. Zoko borke the marathon kiss-much to Sukka's chagrin-so that his mouth would be free to give some attention to the tanned warrior's nether region. Firelight danced on their half-naked bodies as Zoko slowly undid Sukka's undergarments. Then, he held onto it as firmly and tenderly as he could and with surprising speed Zoko released into the night air Sukka's brown…thick…meaty...

"Sausage?"

"EEEKKKK!!"

Ogiue fell from her chair with a resounding thud. Above her stood Kanji Sasahara holding what looked like two white plastic bags.

"Sorry, Ogiue-san" said Sasahara as he helped her back to her seat "I went and got us some food from that new European restaurant that opened in Shibuya. I got you German sausage, it's delicious and hard to pronounce."

"Oh, well thanks Sasahara-san." said a still startled Ogiue who was at that moment wondering why she gave this boy the keys to her apartment…Oh yes now she remembered, he was her boyfriend.

"What were you doing?" said Sasahara with that innocent smile of his "Were you working on that new doujinshi?"

"Actually it was that fanfic thing that you told me about. I chose to write about a western cartoon since most of the members of the site are westerners. In fact it's sort of ironic that they're mostly westerners when they have pen names like Princess Of Japanese Anime and Kazu, the Ero Prince Of Anime." Ogiue giggled lightly at this fact.

"Well why don't you call yourself 'Ogiue, Fujoshi Extraordinaire'?" said Sasahara with a smile.

"Baka." Said Ogiue (who couldn't help but smile herself when she saw the warmth in Saasahara's face). "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I came over to help you work on that Doujinshi but by the time we get any significant work done it'll be late so I guess…I'll just sleep here tonight." Sasahara paused "That is, if you want me to…"

"Uhhh well, I guess so…if it's for the Doujinshi then I guess there's no choice." Said Ogiue in a voice that poorly hid her uneasiness.

"Yeah…ok." Said Sasahara.

My name is Chika Ogiue. I am a second year student at Shiiou University and I am also a member of the Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture also known as the Genshiken; it's really just a bunch of dirty otakus who do nothing but read manga, watch anime, cosplay, build models and play porn games. I love Yaoi porn and I enjoy drawing Yaoi manga (though I've only put out one so far) and that's why I'm a member of the Genshiken too. I met my boyfriend in there during my first year. He confessed to me just two days ago and since then we have only kissed once, nothing more. I don't like taking the lead and I hate having to use my initiative…but I want more from our relationship and my want grows stronger everyday.sigh I wish Sasahara-san were more Seme like I imagine him in my Yaoi fantasies…

**Disclaimer (the REAL one): Genshiken is the awesome property of Kio Shimoku. Not me. It's never me….NEVER!!cries**

**A/N: Wow, I never thought that I'd actually get around to finally putting out a fic….neways please read and review! I should have the next chapter up after my exams are over (which is a SUPER LONG TIME from now).**


	2. Only Small

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Genshiken

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Genshiken. Seriously, I don't.**

**A/N: If you've made it this far then congrats! I'm certain I must have lost half of my readers (all two of them) after that whole almost-Yaoi lovefest back in the first chapter…Well since you're here you might as well stay and see what happens ne?**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Only Small**_

_Ok, so I'll have Edwin come onto Colonel Muskrat in a typical Seme fashion. Yes, they'll be in his office and I'll have it raining and Ed looks at the colonel and says: "You know, I think it's about time you learn why they call me 'Fullmetal'…". I think I have something like that in my earlier illustrations…_

Ogiue was well engrossed in her work, completely unaware of her jittery boyfriend behind her. Sasahara sat there on the couch, his hands upon his knees, his gaze upon the woman he loved, his head in the clouds.

_Dammit, why don't things ever work out for me the way that they're supposed to!? It's bad enough that I messed up the day before with that whole "let me show you how aggressive I can be" crap. I took that line straight from a porn game! Why is it that I can only be suave when there's a list of options before me on a screen and a quick save feature just in case I mess up!? Ok, so right now she's busy working, but she's been at it for a while. If this were 'Come C Me Tonight' then I'd choose either the 'give back rub' or 'make tea' option…Perhaps I should just-_

"I'm done here."

"Nyahh…" came the voice of the startled otaku out of his hentai game dreamland." Oh, ok then Ogiue-san. Shall I review it for you then?"

A faint blush flashed across Ogiue's face "Umm yeah sure."

As Sasahara sat there perusing her latest work she couldn't help but admire the professional air which seemed to surround him whenever he critiqued manga. His focused stare coupled with the odd grunt of approval or the barely audible moan of displeasure was enough to make her feel as small and insignificant an artist as she did back in Junior High. Ah, Junior High, for a moment she remembered her dark past. The shame she felt at the sound of her then nickname, 'Homoue'…She remembered too her so-called friend who betrayed her. She remembered him…

_Makita-kun…_

At that moment a flood of unwanted memories came rushing back to Ogiue.

"Um, Sasahara-san I'm going to take a shower now ok?" said Ogiue as she rose from her chair and stepped briskly out of the room. She really left no room for negotiation. She needed an escape. She needed to wash away the pain…

"Uh, yeah…Ok." said Sasahara to an empty living room.

_Crap! Even though we're together now she's still that evasive? That was supposed to be my chance to play the role of 'cool experienced manga editor boyfriend' back there! What is wrong with me!!_

_What is wrong with me!!_

Ogiue was beating herself up over the fact that her own emotional shortcomings were getting in the way of her happiness yet again. As the warm water cascaded over her petite body she began to take notice of her form.

_Is it that my breasts are too small? Is that why he won't make any advances?_

Ogiue looked down at her humble chest; as the water hit her the drops just seemed to roll off just as quickly as it landed. She furrowed her brow in mild disappointment.

_I bet it takes a whole lot longer for water to run off of Ohno's massive milk tanks!_

The angry fujoshi reached for the shower gel and began to lather generously. She started at her arms and made her way across her 'minor mounds'. As her fingers brushed her nipple she let out a surprised gasp.

"Whoa, why did that feel so good?" said the slightly confused girl "It must be because I'm thinking about him…that stupid otaku boyfriend! It should be him in here touching my tiny boobs like that…and like this…"

Without any regard for the fact that there was a man right outside the room Ogiue began to do what she knew would lead her to things unbidden. She began to slowly caress her left breast with her right hand, letting the soap lather up over her nipple which was steadily becoming more and more erect at the gentle touch. She then took her thumb and middle finger and began twisting the hardened nub leisurely from left to right, soft, passion-filled moans escaping her open mouth at each ministration of her delicate fingers.

"Mmmm, ahh…Sasa…hara…san. Yes…" The words barely escaped her mouth between her sighs of increasing pleasure.

By now Ogiue was leaning against the bathroom wall. Her left index finger firmly between her teeth, her right hand alternating between her left and right breast and her eyelids fluttering at each new sensation moving through her body. Now, Ogiue wasn't new to masturbation at al. In fact she new very well what she liked and sensitive though her breasts were she knew what to do when the time came for her to really get off.

She began to run her left hand torturously slow down her sides stopping at the knees and then making a turn and moving upwards at half the pace along her inner thighs; higher, higher, higher still until she arrived at the front of her womanhood. She paused only for a moment before she passed her fingers softly along the front of her opening, playing around with her lower lips while her upper lips alternated between being squeezed between her teeth or parting to allow one of her now-frequent moans of arousal to escape into the air around her; there to mix with the exotic scent of the shower gel and of her own love juices, the steam (which she guessed may be more a result of her own insane body heat than the work of her apartment's water heater) and her thoughts of Sasahara.

_Oh God! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm like a wild animal. I haven't done it this hard since high school! And that was over Shinsuke Nagasaki._

"Ahhh…God, what have you done to me Sasahara-san!" said the very horny Ogiue, her voice full of passion.

Ogiue had completely surrendered to her passions. She was now slumped on the floor of her shower with her back arched backwards as she continued to rub her tender crotch faster and faster while simultaneously toying with her now incredibly sensitive and stiff nipples. The time between her moans had grown so short by now that she made a sound that resembled some strange yet beautiful song of passion sung in a language that only those who knew of such levels of pleasure as she did could understand. The potent combination of the water and her own flood of vaginal secretions made it more than easy for her to slip two fingers inside herself without issue. Once in she began working expertly at the gentle folds of her inner walls; she knew every corner, every crevice, every inch of her passage that would bring her to her ultimate goal. She thrusted with her middle and index finger slowly at first, teasing herself a little and allowing her body to crave more and more of the sensation, then she gradually increased her speed; every push followed by a wail of intense pleasure.

"Oh God Sasahara-san…YES!...Mmmmmm, that's it….that's it right there…"

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked Ogiue's small body. All of her sexual energy seemed to be concentrated at one point on her body; her precious little 'love button', the coup de grace of her solo love fest…

Though at this point every single inch of her body was an erogenous zone, there was no place more volatile than her clitoris. Ogiue began inching her right hand down the front of her body towards her hungry little pleasure nub, but pretty soon her lust-driven impatience forced her to cut the trip short and she quickly closed the distance between the two. She took her middle finger and began to make small circles at the tip and gradually increased the size; growing larger and larger until they encompassed the entire throbbing mass. Ogiue was nearing breaking point and there seemed to be nothing that could stop her at that point. She was writhing on the floor of the shower as the pleasure racked her body in sporadic bursts and pretty soon she could feel her vaginal muscles contracting around her fingers signaling her approaching climax.

"NYAAHHHH!! OHHHH SASAHARA!!"

Ogiue screamed her lover's name at the top of her lungs as her pulsating womanhood erupted with a torrent of ecstasy. She lay there on the floor of her shower still trembling as the cum poured out of her sizzling opening and was carried down the drain by the water (which now felt surprisingly cold for some strange reason).

"_pant…pant…pant…_Well, Chika, it seems like you got a little carried away there…But you got carried to a good place." Ogiue giggled at the remark "Oh Chika, Chika,-"

"Chika?" rang Kanji Sasahara's voice from beyond the door.

"EEEK!"

"Ogiue-san are you okay?" came the young manga editor's voice again. "I heard you scream my name. Did you fall or something?"

"What!? Oh no no no I'm fine I'm fine. Really. I said…..Shimabara!"

"Shimabara?"

"Yeah! That's what I said. I would really like to visit there sometime. Wouldn't you? Hahaha…hehehe…hohoho…hum." Said the cornered masturbator with a feeble laugh.

Ogiue quickly finished washing herself off (sans the sensual touching) and got out of the shower briskly. She donned a small blue towel and after one final glance into her little 'perv cave' of a shower area she exited the bathroom.

Ogiue wasted no time once outside. She made a beeline for her bedroom and just as she had placed her tainted left hand on the doorknob she was stopped by yet another, more innocent hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and found herself face-to-face with the cause of her shameful bathroom deeds.

"Ah, Ogiue-san I wanted to talk to you about…something"

Sasahara caught himself staring at his girlfriend's wet, towel-clad body and at once he realized that within the last 15 nanoseconds he had lost the ability to construct a proper sentence. Still he took a chance.

"Well it makes…you see…us…Shibuya, chicken fried rice…manga artist…love time with…Obey Hamid."

"Umm, okay Sasahara-san. How about you just let me get changed first and we can try this talking thing again ne?" said Ogiue trying to find the quickest means of escape from this increasingly awkward situation.

"Uh..huh." said Sasahara meekly. "Wait, let me help you."

"What? No it's ok I just-"

Sasahara reached for the doorknob in one last brave attempt at boyfriend-like chivalry but Ogiue's protests proved to block his path. Still he insisted and as they both wrestled with the handle Ogiue lost handle of the situation and one hardwood floor covered with dripping shower water later they found themselves on the floor.

Ogiue lay on top of Sasahara, her wet body in direct contact with his, her beautiful B-cup breasts barely blocked by a blue bath towel, her small and delicate face inches from his own. Their breaths mingled in the space between their faces, their hearts seemed to beat off of each other and their eyes were linked by an intangible, indivisible force…

"O-Ogiue-san…" said Sasahara lost in his lover's gaze "…Chika, I…"

My name is Chika Ogiue. I live in an apartment by myself and I'm accustomed to being at various levels of undress within my apartment without feeling the slightest bit uneasy. I am currently lying on top of my boyfriend in nothing but a towel and for some strange reason I feel incredibly uncomfortable. I feel terribly…overdressed.

**A/N: How's THAT for a setup huh!? Please review! **

**A/N: For those of you that have trouble understanding the opening paragraphs allow me to explain. The world within which the Genshiken manga and anime-btw Genshiken is AWESOME and all anime/manga fans should check it out-takes place is, for the most part, a parody of the real world and as such the anime and manga and video games and such that the characters enjoy are also parodies of actual series (thanks copyright infringement!). The series Ogiue is writing about above is called "Haregan" which is a parody of "Hagaren" or as it's more commonly known, Full Metal Alchemist (i.e. ****Ha****gane no ****Ren****kinjutsuhi) this is actually one of Ogiue's favourite mangas in the show. Mind you, some of the parodies are of my creation as well (e.g. 'Reincarnation: The Final Breezemover' and the eroge 'Come C Me Tonight'). Hope that clears things up!**


End file.
